The Things We Don't Know
by Another Red Rose
Summary: They were exactly 31 miles away from each other.Life was perfect for the both of them, both persuing their dreams.Yes, what exactly could go wrong right?They were going to be together forever right?What is Troy hiding?What news does Gabriella recieve?
1. Prologue: And So We Thought

A/N: So I know I get distracted easily ALOT LOL I watch a movie for the first or millionth time, and the next thing I know, I am having all kind of ideas of how I wanted it to be or how it would continue on from there. So here is High School Musical, which I borrowed last night because there was a High School Musical play showing at the local high school. So I thought I would see what it's all about. And also I tried to find stories that tried to continue on from the final movie, but didn't really see any. Well here's a take on it.

Haha look what I found in my folders. A HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL story! Amazing huh? Funny what you find hiding in your laptop! Well hope you enjoy it! Till next time! ;)

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own**

**The Things We Don't Know**

**Prologue: And So I thought…**

**Troy Bolton**

It was the best choice I had ever made, attending college at Berkley, and I was also studying the two most important things in my life; college football and performing arts! How awesome can life get?

And the best part was that it was exactly thirty-one miles to Stanford University, where I could see my beautiful girlfriend Gabriella whenever I felt like it!

What I didn't know wasn't going to kill me right?

And so I thought…

**❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤THINGS WE DON'T KNOW❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤**

**Gabriella Montez**

Life was just perfect, I was fitting into Stanford University and realising that I could accomplish anything if I just put my mind to it. I was very fortunate to be a very fast learner, so I pretty much picked things up really quick. It helped me all my life, _so Yay to my brain!_ I thought sillily.

And the best thing was; my fantastic and perfect boyfriend, Troy Bolton, was only thirty-one miles away from me, and I am able to see him whenever I felt like it. So life was definitely perfect!

Nothing could ruin this moment right?

And so I thought…

**❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤THINGS WE DON'T KNOW❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤**

**No one's POV**

"It seemed like it was just yesterday when we were all together" Gabriella sighed softly into the night sky, leaning her head against the banister of her dorm balcony, a common area for anyone that happen to live on the third floor.

It was a magnificent view of the local park.

"I know what you mean" Troy agreed with a sigh back, wishing that he could be holding her in his arms like they use to in Gabriella's room.

"So you'll be hear in two days" she whined at him, wishing that they both didn't have such hectic schedules, always coinciding with each other.

"It's not so long when you think about it. I only saw you yesterday" he laughed into the phone, knowing exactly what she mean when she had said it. Yesterday felt like forever ago.

He had spent the most perfect night with her, though ever moment spent with the person you loved so much was just perfect. It was always something different when it came to them.

His laugh turned into a blast of coughing fits that suddenly had liquid spurting out of him. he quickly grabbed the first thing that he could, a red shirt that he had over worn when he was performing for the Wild Cats, wiping his mouth and face, he placed the phone back onto his ear.

"Sorry about that Gabriella" he hated to worry her when they both couldn't get to each other fast enough to comfort each other.

"You okay Troy? That didn't sound so good" she said to him worriedly, totally opposite to what he was hoping that she was feeling at the moment.

"It's okay Gabriella, I'm fine" he dismissed the coughing fit and heard her yawn into the phone sleepily.

"Oh Troy" she said with another yawn escaping her tired lips, her eyes starting to drift off.

"It's okay hon', I'll speak to you tomorrow morning, call me as soon as you wake okay" he asked her happily, thinking of the moment when they both finished college and could begin their life together in pure bliss.

"Oh but I wanted to speak to you for abit longer" she said in her sleepy voice, and before they knew it, a light sound of breathing came through the phone, indicating to him that she was now fast asleep.

He cackled softly at his girlfriend's antics, and whispered his words of love to her, before hanging up and picking up his old Wild Cats jersey.

He walked towards his bathroom, whistling to himself, whirling the red shirt up in the air, going to the sink to wash the spit that he had chocked on.

_Holy Shit! He thought worriedly as he looked down at the his old shirt… this was not good._

He looked at his face in the mirror, eyes shocked at what he saw all over his face.

"Definitely NOT a good sign…" he whispered to himself, washing his face properly, and heading to bed, dreams of his future with Gabriella going through his head.


	2. Chapter One: Suprises

A/N: so here is another chapter that I found. Hope you all like it! Till next time! ;)

Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own

**The Things We Don't Know**

**Chapter One: Suprises**

**Gabriella Montez POV**

I laughed softly as I heard the beeping of my phone, telling me that I had fallen asleep again while I had been speaking to Troy, I smiled softly as I pressed one on my phone and heard the tone of the phone.

"Hello Sunshine" he greeted me happily, sounding like he had been up for a while, I glanced at my alarm clock that read seven am.

"Hey I should be calling you that" I yawned sleepily into the phone, smile growing wide as I heard him laugh softly.

"Morning run?" I asked him, and pictured him nodding his head, wrapped in a towel, probably interrupting his search for his clothes.

"You know me to well Babe" he laughed again into the phone, hearing him opening and closing draws. I knew him like clockwork.

"That I do my darling man" I pointed out to him with a smile, picturing him sitting on his bed, phone between his ears, while he put on his boxers and pants, his shirt would be put on last. I remembered the countless of times that I had watched him get changed in the morning, and after his runs.

"Such a buzz, makes my day just perfect… ahhh I wish you were hear love" he whined into the phone, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"I know honey. One more day" they both sighed sadly into the phone, both knowing exactly what the other would be doing right about now

"Love you Babe" we both said in unison, and laughed into the phone.

"Still in bed?" he asked with amusement strewn through his voice, I giggled into the phone, and nodded my head like he could see me doing it.

"Yes" I whined at him, and groaned as I pushed my duvet off her and sat up in bed, putting my loafers on so the cold tiles wouldn't make my feet cold.

"I'll call you back in a few minutes okay" I ran to the bathroom, glad that it was only a couple of steps away from me. Before I could hang up the phone, the contents of last night's dinner, exploded out of me and into the toilet, I flushed the toilet and washed my face.

❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤THINGS WE DON'T KNOW❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤

**Troy Bolton POV**

"I'll call you back in a few minutes okay" I heard her say before I heard her drop her phone onto the tiles of her bedroom floor.

"Gabriella!" I called her name out, knowing that she wouldn't have heard a word I had said.

_What the hell was going on with her? _I thought worriedly, waiting patiently as I could, seconds and minutes ticking away slowly.

I heard the faint sound of the toilet flushing and the tap coming on, when I heard the footsteps that would bring back the love of my life.

"Troy…?" she asked with surprise, obviously realising that she hadn't pressed the off button to end our conversation.

"You okay their Babe?" I asked her worriedly, I couldn't wait another day till I saw her next. I would have to skip theatre and costume design today, knowing if the love of my life was more important to me. She needed me, and I was going to be there!

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me last night" she reassured him hoping to settle him down a little.

_Thirty one miles seemed a long long way away now… they both thought sadly._

My mind was made up; I finished brushing my hair, and began with my shoes, packing an overnight bag quickly.

"Love you Gabriella" I told her on my way out the door, looking at her photo one last time before closing my dorm room door.

"Love you too Troy!" she said to me, and I pictured the way she began to make her bed to perfection that she was.

_See you soon my love_ I thought happily, as I knew that she would be so ecstatic when she saw me next!

❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤THINGS WE DON'T KNOW❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤

**Third Person's POV**

He watched her interact with the students that he assumed would be in her class, laughing and making jokes, waiting patiently for her to part ways with them, before he would make his presence known.

She felt eyes on her, and a familiar sensation raked through her, that she knew it could only be one person. She surveyed the area quickly, frowning when she didn't see his beautiful face smiling back at her. She shook her head sadly, and went back to interacting with her friends.

He smiled at her, knowing exactly how she felt inside when they were in each other presence, it was a sense of fulfilment and delight all rolled into one. I sighed in content, as I made my way towards her, smiling as she kept stealing glances around, pretending to be listening to the conversation that was being held around her.

She couldn't shake the uneven feeling that he was close by, but she knew it was only her hopes that was making her feel that way. Her stomach began to flutter, trying to shake the feeling inside her.

He held a finger to his mouth, hoping that her friends wouldn't give his surprise away, as he held her favourite flower in between his fingers, placing it next to her gently, glad that she hadn't seen the action, and slowing bringing his mouth to her exposed neck that was killing him right now.

She felt the familiar lips kiss her neck where they both loved; he knew that she loved the sensation that it brought, and she knew that he loved hearing the reaction that she got out of it.

"I knew you were here" she smiled up at him, as he picked up the flower and held it to her.

"I watched it all" he said with amusement, and brought her to stand up in front of him, bringing her closer to him, as they slowly brought their lips to one another, in a slow sensual kiss that felt like it lasted a life time.

"Oh Troy" she whispered softly, as she hugged him closer to her.

"I couldn't stay away" he told her, kissing her hair, making her smile with his words and actions.

"I'm glad that you couldn't, because I was going to drive to your dorm after my last class ended at five" she admitted to him, and he smiled into her hair, breathing in the scent of her favourite flower.

"Come on, I'm hungry" he told her, helping her pick up her books.

"Who's the cutie" Alisha Masters asked her with a smirk, before they could say goodbye to her class mates.

"My man, Troy Bolton" she said with pride, and he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Troy, my study group; Alisha Masters, Sinclair James, Tommy Harding, Carmen Hope and Lenny Roberts" she introduced everyone to Troy as they all shook hands.

"Well nice meeting you all, but my stomach is calling" he said with amusement, and snickers followed after them as Gabriella waved goodbye.

"She is one lucky girl" she heard Carmen say with envy strewn through her voice.

"She sure is!" Alisha agreed with her dreamily, and Troy smirked at their words.

_Don't I know it_ she thought with pride, as he put his arm around her, kissing her head yet again


End file.
